godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Blades
God's Blades (신의 칼날) is the Charyeok of Sang Man-Duk. This charyeok used to be one if not the strongest because it summons gods, not only the power charyeok user borrows, something a human with taboo will fail to defeat. Appearance It's appearance is unknown although Sang Man-Duk usually summoned giant winged creatures flying in the sky holding swords the size of a skyscraper. These creatures belonged to a race of minor god called Nephilim. Abilities The charyeok manifested as a power to create and control blades/swords, in addition to summoning heavenly creatures such as nephilims and angels. *' ': The user can conjure multiple blades out of thin air with little to no preparation. The process itself is fast enough to have caught Park Mu-Bong, member of The Six, off guard. *'Summoning Heavenly Creatures': The user can summon a nephilim to aid him in attacking the enemy. He can also summon multiple gigantic blade that the nephilims wield. The sword is able to summon miniature creatures called angels. *'Creation': The users can create things out of nothing. This was seen when he recreated his chopped off arm along with his clothes. It can also be used to create blades and swords to attack his enemies. *'Teleportation': The user is capable of long distance teleportation. A translucent shield surrounds him and other subjects he intend to teleport, which even Park Mu-Bong was unable to nullify. *'Energy Manipulation': The user can use omega-shaped energy for various effect, mostly in the shape of omega and for blocking attacks. He also display an offensive variation, shown when Sang Man-Duk attacked Kim Oong-Nyuh and leaving an omega-shaped mark on her body. **'Shield Generation': He can create a shield that is impenetrable from both outside or inside. He can also use it to teleport. The Original Way Of Borrowing Power: By breaking the taboo the gods placed upon the user, He can enter a powerful form. Although only briefly seen, it has enough power to cause explosion and wounded three of The Six as well as moving at unimaginable speed. His price for breaking the taboo and using this type of Charyeok is accelerated aging. Xiao Chen stated that this original way of borrowing power is a combination of all strength of the bishops as one, making it the ultimate original way of borrowing power, at least for Nox. Techniques *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 17: God's Iron Mace' *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 18: God's Counsel' Trivia * It should be noted that the first nephilim Sang Man-Duk summoned using this charyeok resembled a very early depiction of Lucifer from the Christian and Catholic Bible, having a goat head and the six wings. *It also been noted that the swords bear the words "Tao above Gods", which is by itself ironic if one considers the fact that Sang Man-Duk claimed to use a god, but he himself still serves the gods and the gods thought themselves better than everyone. *There is a possibility that the god Sang Man-Duk contracted is Michael The Archangel, since Michael commanded nephilims and have power revolving around summoning and controlling blades. However, there is no way to prove this. Image Gallery Creation.png|Creation Sword of King.png|Sword Summoning Creature.png|Creature Summoning SangShield.png|Shield God's Blade.jpg |Name Category:Charyeok